Devices equipped with powered propellers, vortex plates, or suspended disks are employed to obtain suspensions and colloidal systems, of hydrosolic colloidates for example. The mixing mechanisms move at high peripheral speeds in order to break up the particles in the mixture subject to high acceleration until the intended system of solids and liquid is obtained. In addition to the high power required for the propellers, vortex plates, or suspended disks, these components are subject to a high level of wear during operation and must accordingly be frequently serviced even though their life is very short.